theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasmia Toron
"Every planet shares the same sky. The sky of freedom!"- Whilst talking about her dreams in a Cantina. Early Life Lasmia Toron was sold at birth, she never met her parents but resented whoever they were. She was sold into slavery and grew up in Hutta. At first when she was just a child, she served drinks in Cantinas and also served various Hutts personally with fruit and gourmet meals. As a slave on Hutta most of Lasmia's time was spent listening in on big sellers or business people for the latest news in the Galaxy, hoping some day that some one would free many from the grasp of slavery. When Lasmia started to grow older she started being used as a slave would be when they have matured, she was put on display and humiliated, if she tried to fight back she would be electrocuted by the collar they put round her neck. She was a plaything. Lasmia was growing tired of this, she hated every bit about her life, the only thing that comforted her was the dome above the Cantina when she went in there to dance or serve. From in there you could see the sky, so bright and beautiful, the clouds could be seen above, golden, the atmosphere glowing amber, it was remarkable, however the best part was seeing the ships blast off into the sky, free and not restrained, nothing holding them back. That's what kept Lasmia going each day, her ambition to zoom off into the uncharted galaxy. Lasmia was scarred across her right eye, many saw that as a mark of defiance, no one wanted to bother buying a slave that would fight back, this was when Lasmia realised she had to turn her ambition into a reality. Freedom Lasmia had stood in the Cantina, she had smashed a tray full of drinks on to the floor to get everyone's attention, she stood upon the bar. This very moment was the moment Lasmia cut off her restraints and started her journey to freedom, sick of every single man and woman who had ever disgraced her. Lasmia spoke with courage, defiance and strength. "My name is Lasmia, and I will not be kept here any longer. I have spent my whole life here on this miserable planet looking up to a galaxy full of hope and freedom and I'm pretty damn sure that every planet shares the same sky, the sky of freedom! However the ground of planets seem to have lost their freedom, surely not everyone in this Cantina is here for a pleasure slave or someone to wait around for them. See this scar? I wear it with pride, it shows I know how to put up a fight, someone buy me, hire me to be a crew member aboard their ship or an extra blaster to shoot away their adversaries and enemies! Surely someone in here isn't just another drunken fool wasting their life away down on a hunk of rock when they could be flying through the sky, through the stars! Well then?" Lasmia looked around the room, all the faces shocked and stunned until one man spoke up stating... "This girl has got some fire in here! Bet she has a nice body under all those clothes as well! I ca-" The man who spoke those words probably has a broken skull, or a really bad swollen jaw to this day because a man fully covered even to his face in armour punched him right down on to the floor, the man looked up at the slave girl stood atop the bar, offering his hand to her to help her down and asking, "Where to Captain?" Lasmia just stared at him in shock, he had called her 'Captain'. Hâchuul - 'The Faceless Raceless' Hâchuul was the man who broke Lasmia's chains that day, he talked to the Hutt who owned her and managed to bargain her free into Hâchuul's ownership. However Hâchuul didn't treat her like a slave or own her, they became partners and good friends, the only rule was that she wasn't allowed to disturb him when he was alone in his room or to try and take off his mask, Lasmia was fine with that; in fact Lasmia was happy enough to do anything he said if he asked, he saved her life from the grips of Hutta and he taught her how to properly shoot a blaster and drive a ship. Which she became accustomed to very quickly, she'd love to watch out the windows of the ship into the deep limitless space, Lasmia finally felt freer than a wild uxibeast. Lasmia and Hâchuul occasionally did missions to whoever paid the most, blasting up a place, reclaiming goods, that sort of thing. They never settled down fully which was fine with Lasmia, she loved always moving! But when Lasmia and Hâchuul saw the Imperials and what they did, they decided to try and help the Republic as best as possible, so they joined 'The Triumph's Conclave.' The Carpet The carpet was the first time Lasmia had decided to get back to cleaning in a long time. This was where she met Kiraté Norrobe, the janitor and head of the cleaning department. Kiraté Norrobe was sweeping along a muddy carpet, he seemed troubled and had a lot of work ahead of him, Lasmia stepped in to help, first she decided to set a floor aflame to clean the surface easily, the fire was low and more like a strip along a rope which she quickly put out. Then there came the carpet, it was dusty and muddy and stained to perfection. Lasmia and Kiraté Norrobe decided it was time to clean up this mess. First of all they took off their boots and started sweeping the carpet, they swept the mud away and much dust. Second of all they decided to get rid of any pathogens and bacteria that remained within the carpet by hoovering along the blue surface and then using scalpels to scrape off stains on the fibre; this took immense concentration to remove the stains but they managed to leave the carpet with a perfected blue finish. Suddenly, Shatyriana Walker appeared, a soldier at the powerbase, she helped Kiraté Norrobe and Lasmia to lift the carpet and shake it down, removing anything that may have been stuck within the fibre jungle. After all the hard work was done and 'dusted', they had to make sure the carpet stayed that way. They thought of barriers, materials to lay on top and finally the best solution...A shield generator. Zoeita, nicknamed Z was a gangster-type mechanic who was happy to help, we fitted in a generator and directed the power to a flat surface, the generator was then set to a preference of physical property so that no physical objects, such as dust and feet could get through. Zoeita did her magic and then the carpet was safe and ensured protection. Kiraté Norrobe, Lasmia Toron, Z and Shatyriana Walker stood proud at their hard work, it took a whole day...Then they realised there was another carpet. Skills, Abilities and Strengths. Silver Tongue- Lasmia can get information out of people quite easily, either by using dirty tactics such as blackmailing and lying or by understanding and analysing the person's personality, posture and mood. Pilot- Lasmia is an amazing pilot and can fly up to about anything, she spends time studying different ships and planet skies to know how to steer and fly one she comes across and the skies weather, temperature and turbulence that can be caused. Hachuul- Hachuul is the person Lasmia trusts the most, she keeps her in check and trained when needed, he keeps her safe and he is the burning determination in her that makes her do her best and keep fighting. Weaknesses Slavery- Whenever Lasmia sees slavery in a place or happening she gets reckless, she will stop at nothing to free the captives and slaves. This can often lead to dangerous situations where Lasmia risks her life. Isolation- Lasmia cannot stand to be alone, whenever she is alone she feels cold and can get paranoid. Hachuul- If anything were to happen to Hachuul that hurt him or worse, Lasmia would leave everything to save him, she'd give her life for Hachuul. Personality Lasmia isn't very trusting because of her days as a slave, all her trust is put into her partner Hâchuul, this meaning it takes a long time for her to fully trust someone. Lasmia is sympathetic, she tries to put others first if possible unless it's part of a job that she undertakes with Hâchuul, people who get involved or try to stop her during a job get one chance, after that...Well I think you know what happens. Lasmia is free, Lasmia acts like a child given an hour of time to play outside and do whatever, she usually does what she likes unless it's serious business. Hâchuul - Lasmia considers Hâchuul a part of herself, she's protective of him as he is to her and will do whatever she can to make him joyful and safe. Relationships Hâchuul- Partner and the greatest friend she knows, Hâchuul has always had Lasmia's back as she has his for as long as she has known him, she wouldn't be able to live without him. Shatyriana Walker- A soldier in the Triumph's Conclave, Lasmia tries to joke around with her and sometimes makes threats, she finds the soldier does not seem interested and very much seems to hate her comedy. Kiraté Norrobe- The amazing lead Janitor in the Triumph's conclave, Lasmia feels a connection to him for his love of cleaning and she quickly decided to help him clean areas of the powerbase, Lasmia likes to teach him cleaning techniques that she learnt from the days as a slave. She finds the kid funny, mature and courageous. Facts and Trivia Lasmia loves writing about each planet's sky, the colours, the atmosphere, the creatures. Lasmia is a natural pilot. Lasmia hates alcoholic drinks because of her days as a slave. Lasmia is quite rude when people ask her to pass something or make them a drink if they don't ask politely. Lasmia really wants to see a Purgill in space. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms6UM6wgFxM Category:Characters Category:Triumph's Conclave